Shadow of Uncertainty
by Jaal Ama Darav
Summary: Nightmares sometimes plagued Sakura Ryder- some were of dying not once but twice, some were about the unknown, but far worse were the ones involving Exaltation.


**Shadow of Uncertainty **

**A/N- 1,000 words or less challenge, prompt was 'Shadow'. **

* * *

_Need to find him, need to find him! _

Pathfinder Sakura Ryder ran down long, seemingly endless corridors in a Kett Exaltation facility. Black hair and dark brown skin bathed in green and blue light, and blue eyes frantically searching the stasis pods along the walls; each one of them had an Angara inside.

_Jaal, where are you?!_

She had considered taking off her blue-white Angara-designed armor to run even faster, but doing so would leave her unprotected.

A scream rang down the hallway, laced with sheer terror. "No!"

Sakura's heart clenched, she recognized the voice. "Jaal!" She ran faster, biotics flaring up. "Where are you?!" A sense of unease grew inside of her that if she took too much longer, it would be too late to save him.

More corridors, more stasis pods, and no doors in sight. A maze, a twisted horrific maze with no clear direction to go.

She heard his voice again, sheer and unbridled terror in it. "Sakura! Please!" His voice shook. "Sakura! Help!"

The Pathfinder's blue-white biotic aura flared bright and strong. "Jaal! Where are you?!" She had to find him, before it was too late, before-

"Sakura!" Jaal's scream was full of pain and terror, too close to the cries of pain from the Angara who was Exalted all those months ago.

Tears stung her eyes and ran down her cheeks, she ran even faster than before, pushing herself as hard as possible. "No! Jaal!"

He was screaming in sheer agony and terror, just like what happened to that poor Angara.

"No!" Something was breaking inside of her and her strength was fading. At another three way junction, her biotic aura dissipated and she fell to her knees, then all fours. She squeezed her eyes shut and tears flooded down her cheeks, her scream one of unbridled grief. "No! Jaal! No!" She kept repeating, her insides crushing from despair.

"Sakura, wake up." Jaal's voice sounded so distant, unlike the screams echoing down the halls.

"How?" Sakura's expression was one of confusion, tears flowing and her voice choking up. "You're-"

This time it was more urgent. "Sakura! Wake up!"

* * *

Her eyes snapped open, her body shaking, breaths heavy, tears in her eyes, and cold sweat on her forehead. She realized she was in her bed, in her sleeveless under-suit with knee-length shorts, in the Pathfinder's Quarters of the Tempest.

She noticed Jaal was beside her on the bed, and sighed in relief; still there and not one of them.

He was on his knees, hand gently on her shoulder and other tenderly wiping her tears away, with a worried look was on his face. "Darling one, are you okay? You were saying 'no' repeatedly as well as my name."

Sakura looked into Jaal's blue eyes. "A horrible nightmare." She took a deep breath, steadying herself. "You had gone missing, and I was trying to find you in a Kett Exaltation facility…you were screaming for me to save you. And I was too late...and..." Her words caught in her throat.

"Oh, Sakura." Jaal laid on his side, pulled her into a tight hug, one arm around her waist, and his other hand stroking her hair, her forehead resting against his. "I am here, with you."

Sakura relaxed. "Thank you." She sighed. "The nightmares aren't uncommon, but the worst...they always involve Exaltation." A shudder and shiver. "It's like there's a shadow cast by the Kett. The very real possibility they could take us alive, and Exalt us." She looked into Jaal's eyes and gently cupped his cheek. "And that is what scares me so much. The feeling of helplessness in those nightmares is bad enough, if it were reality...if they took you and..."

Jaal gently took her hand into his. "You are not alone. I have those kinds of nightmares as well." He paused. "We cannot allow the Archon and his forces to stop us with fear. Together, we will end the horror, so future generations and species who have never met the Kett will never have to live with the shadow of the Kett hanging over them."

Sakura brought her arms around Jaal's cowl, above his shoulders, and hugged. "There's so much I love about you, Jaal." She leaned in to kiss Jaal tenderly on his lips, and a few moments later, pulled back.

Jaal smiled. "Same here, darling one."

Sakura laid on her pillow beside Jaal, and snuggled in close. "We should get some sleep, before Aya and those hot springs in Daar Heskaa tomorrow."

Jaal had his arm around her shoulders. "It will be a pleasant, and relaxing time, I believe we all need it."

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes, and hoped for good dreams.

* * *

When Sakura awoke again, she didn't awaken from a nightmare. _"__SAM, how much longer until we reach the On__aon__ system?" _

SAM's reply was quick. _"42 minutes." _

"_Thanks, SAM." _She looked at Jaal, laying on his back sleeping soundly, listening to his breaths. Carefully and quietly, she planted a kiss on his cheek, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

_I won't let them destroy everything you are. _


End file.
